Organic Metal Finishes have been commercially available for a substantial plurality of years. Coatings from natural materials such as linseed oil were superceded in time by synthetic polymeric materials. Frequently, these earlier materials were dissolved in organic solvents and deposited by any of a plurality of conventional methods to metallic substrates and dried or baked to produce the desired coating on the metal substrates. Some of these earlier coating compositions were not as hard nor as chemically (solvents, acids etc.) resistant as desired and as a consequence, further developments produced blends of crosslinkable polymeric materials which were used in conjunction with a crosslinking agent which, when the combination was used as a coating on a metallic substrate and then baked so as to convert the crosslinkable polymeric material and the crosslinking agent to a thermoset state, so as to provide a hard, chemical resistant film. Presently, the most commonly used crosslinking agents are based on triazines such as melamine, benzoguanamine or the ureas including urea per se and thiourea. However, these crosslinking agents do not fill all of the needs of the present time and newly developing coating applications. These newly developing coating applications require in certain instances superior film performance than that which is achievable at the present time with the already known crosslinking agents.